What I Really Meant to Say
by trace619
Summary: One-shot based on the song of the same title. Takes place in the fall of season 17, before the events of Townhouse Incident. When given the chance to say what you really want to say, do you say it, or lose that chance forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is based on the country song of the same title. I'd thought before the song would make a good fic, but after hearing the song recently for the first time in years I had to write it. It pretty much wrote itself. While this is complete, and it was intended to be a one shot, its already nagging at me a bit in the back of my mind to add another chapter or post an epilogue. Not sure if that'll happen or not yet. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy it as well!**

* * *

She hated functions like this; cocktails and hors d'oeuvres, mingling with the higher ups. It was all a farce though, just a requirement that came along with her position now. _'Thank goodness for the alcohol.'_ She thought to herself as she took a gin and tonic from the bartender. She wandered through the crowd, avoiding certain groups of people, figuring there was bound to be someone she could stand to talk to for a bit. She'd planned to show up, mingle a bit for appearances sake, then after an appropriate amount of time make a discreet exit. She passed a small group of coworkers from another unit, keeping her head turned in the hopes she wouldn't get drawn into their conversation. As she turned her head though she stopped dead in her tracks. It took her by surprise to see the other woman turning away from the bar. Of course she knew there was a possibility of her being there, but it still caught her off guard. Immediately she felt all the feelings and emotions she'd done her best to suppress rise to the surface. The really didn't have any encounters at work and that had made it a little easier, this was the first time they'd been in the same room in longer than she could remember. Her hands began to tremble and she knew the tears weren't too far behind. She had to get out of there. She sat her drink on a nearby table and turned for the exit.

"Alex?"

The blonde froze. She took a steadying breath and pushed her emotions down, willing herself not to cry, as she turned. "Olivia, hi." Alex wasn't sure how, but Olivia seemed to just become more beautiful with age. Her hair was long again, her makeup flawless as always. Even though she was admiring the older woman she was also fighting internally. She couldn't believe they were this close, they could almost touch, they were breathing the same air. _'Just stay calm. You can do this.'_ she told herself.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Olivia tried "You've never been a big fan of these political things."

"Neither have you." Alex countered.

"True." Olivia chuckled "Goes with the territory of being a commanding officer."

"Same for a Bureau Chief."

An awkward silence fell over them for a moment when Olivia spoke again. "So, how are you?" This time her voice was softer.

Alex paused for a second, wondering if there was something in the brunette's voice or if it was just her imagination. She recovered quickly though "I'm fine." _'I'm dying inside. I miss you more each day.'_ "How are you?"

"Busy as ever."

Alex nodded, she was dying to run but at the same time she couldn't quite bring herself to leave. "How's Noah?" Alex felt her breath catch at how Olivia lit up at the mention of the little boy.

"Ugh, into everything." She laughed. "He's good though, he's amazing." She opened her clutch and pulled out her phone then looked up "Would you like to see a picture?"

"I'd love to." She watched as Olivia flipped through her phone, obviously looking for the perfect picture. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the brunette's phone was filled with pictures of the boy.

"Here." Olivia held her phone out. "We were at the beach."

Staring back at her was a smiling Olivia and Noah. Alex once again found herself fighting tears, wondering what if. For a brief moment she imagined herself in that photo with them and her heart broke. She put a smile on but she knew there were tears in her eyes as she handed the phone back "He's adorable, Olivia."

"Can I get you anything?"

Alex's heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Ed Tucker standing next to Olivia. She'd heard rumors he'd been hanging around SVU a lot lately, and Olivia, but she never bought into the whispers there could be a relationship there. She'd chalked it up to Olivia moving up the ranks, IAB keeping tabs after her abductions. Now it appeared it might be more than whispers and rumors.

"No." Olivia held up her wine glass.

"You want another?" he smiled.

"Not at the moment, thank you." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Okay, I'll be over there." He nodded toward a group and headed off. Never acknowledging Alex's presence.

"Sorry about that." Olivia said. _'I'd hoped you wouldn't see him.'_

"It's fine." Alex waved a dismissive hand. _'So it's true.'_ A silent conversation going on between them that neither wanted to acknowledge.

The awkwardness and tension grew in the space between them. "It looked like you were headed out when I stopped you. So, I guess I'll let you go."

' _I've cried almost every night.'_ "Okay. It was good seeing you."

"It was good to see you too." Olivia said before turning to walk away.

' _I'm still in love with you.'_

Alex stayed where she was, unable to move. Her words echoing in her mind _'I'm fine.'_ They felt like a knife, cutting so deep it hurt. She should go after her, Olivia was right there. But instead, Alex held onto her pride, swallowed her tears and watched the brunette go. She finally stepped out of the ballroom and made her way into the hotel lobby, taking a seat in a chair in the corner. Her mind drifted over the last few years and how they'd ended up where they were now.

 _There had always been something there, something between them, but neither admitted it. Maybe if Witness Protection hadn't happened they would've made a go at it. After her return and their strained relationship she was sure it would never happen. They had become friends again and were slowly moving in the direction of more when she decided to head to the Congo. Naturally that put a wrench in everything. When she returned again, she knew she was home for good. Olivia however, dealing with Elliot's retirement, made it difficult to make an attempt at something more. Finally, about a year after her return they went on a date. In no time they'd fallen into a wonderful relationship, then William Lewis happened. They tried, both tried so hard, and it continued to work for a while, but eventually it started to fall apart. It wasn't for lack of trying on Alex's part, but Olivia began to slowly push her away. Alex allowed it at first, figuring it was natural after what the brunette had been through, but eventually she'd allowed Olivia to push too far. She didn't want their relationship to end, but she would do whatever Olivia wanted. And if not being together was what would make Olivia happy, then she'd do it. The night it ended, she told Olivia she'd always love her. Olivia repeating the sentiment._

 _When Olivia was kidnapped again Alex was torn as to what to do. On one hand she wanted to be by the brunette's side but on the other she didn't want to overstep her bounds. She'd showed up at the hospital and spoke to Fin, he'd wanted to tell Olivia she was there but Alex wasn't sure how she'd take it so he didn't. She did call her later that evening once Olivia was home and offered to come stay. While Olivia appreciated it she declined the offer._

 _They'd spoken only a handful of times since then, mostly when they bumped into one another at the courthouse or the DA's office. She'd heard about Linden's offer for Olivia to foster Noah. While she worried how it would affect the brunette's recovery she was glad that Olivia was getting the opportunity to have something she'd always wanted. When she later heard Olivia was finally adopting the boy she was over the moon for her. She sent a bouquet of flowers for Olivia and a teddy bear for Noah, along with a card congratulating her and wishing them both all the best. She'd been surprised to receive an invite to a little get together at Olivia's celebrating Noah's adoption but she politely declined, unsure she could control her emotions. She'd imagined they'd be a family one day. Seeing Olivia with a child would just tear her heart out knowing she wouldn't be a part of their family._

Sitting there quietly she gently dabbed at her eyes to stop the tears. Now knowing Olivia was with Tucker was the final nail in the coffin that was the hope they could be together again. Alex knew she was on the verge of a breakdown, she'd had several since their breakup, and she knew she needed to get out of there. She headed toward the coat check to retrieve her coat when she saw Olivia heading toward the restroom. Unsure what came over her Alex followed. She knew this was her last chance. Even if Olivia still wanted to move on without her, Alex needed her to know how much she still loved her.

Olivia entered the bathroom, thankful to see it was empty. She stared in the mirror and took a few deep breaths. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to Lucy to check on Noah. The nanny replying he was sound asleep.

"Liv?"

She froze at the sound of her name. She turned to see Alex entering the bathroom.

Alex sent up a silent prayer that no one would enter the bathroom for a few minutes. "I won't keep you long, I just need a minute." She took a steadying breath and continued "Earlier you asked how I was, and I said I was fine. That was a lie." She saw a look of shock cross Olivia's face but she continued before the brunette could speak "What I really meant to say is I'm really not that strong. No matter how hard I've tried I'm still holding on. The honest to God truth is I'm still in love with you. I've been in love with you for over fifteen years. Now, I know I went along with it when we broke up but it was only because it was what you wanted and I would do anything for you. But I also know I should've tried harder. I wish so badly I would've tried." She grabbed a tissue from the counter and wiped her tears "I'm sure this is the last thing you expected to hear or wanted to hear, especially tonight, but I had to say it."

Olivia stood still, unable to move or speak.

Not receiving a reply was all the answer she needed. Alex nodded slowly "I wish you and Noah all the best." She turned to leave but looked back, Olivia still in the same spot "I um…I hope you and Tucker will be happy." With those final words she left.

Alex was two blocks from the hotel and the tears were still falling. While she hadn't expected much from her confession, she'd been surprised Olivia hadn't spoken a word.

"Alex!"

Alex spun around to see Olivia rushing toward her.

"Olivia?"

The brunette stopped, nearly out of breath "I forgot how fast you walk." A sheepish smile on her face.

As much as she was hurting Alex couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Can we talk?" seeing Alex hesitate "I don't like how things ended back there."

"Oh…okay." Alex stumbled.

They walked into a nearby café, both thankful it was relatively empty. Taking a seat at a back table they each ordered tea, awkwardly fidgeting in silence while waiting for their drinks.

"Alex…" Olivia started but trailed off. "I don't even know where to begin."

Alex reached out and lightly pat the brunette's arm, unsure if the touch would be welcome "Just take your time."

"The last few years have been so difficult." She sighed "I don't know why I pushed you away like I did. I was just so unsure of myself after Lewis. I was so broken and damaged…I just…I felt like I was drowning at times," tears filled her eyes as she finally looked at Alex "And I couldn't bring you down with me."

Alex's heart broke at hearing the older woman's words. She was about to speak when the waitress sat down their cups of tea. She waited till they were alone again and reached out for Olivia's hand, grateful the brunette didn't pull away "Oh Olivia." she whispered as her own tears fell "I wanted to be there for you. I wouldn't have let you drown, I swear it."

"I know."

They were quiet again, barely sipping their tea as their emotions whirled inside them.

Olivia looked at Alex's hand that was still holding hers "I've been drinking."

Alex looked up. The words stunned her but she kept her best courtroom face on. "Oh, Liv."

"It's not that bad, I don't guess." She was still unable to face the blonde "It didn't really start until after Lewis died. First it was an extra glass of wine at night, maybe an extra beer. Then after I got custody of Noah it stopped. But the nightmares were still there. Not like it mattered much because I wasn't sleeping a lot, Noah wasn't sleeping through the night due to being bounced around so much. It was months before he slept a full eight hours." She finally chanced a quick look at Alex, thankful she didn't see anything but concern. "It was just so stressful. Being a new parent, in charge at SVU, still dealing with everything I went through." She sighed "An extra glass at night lead to two," a lone tear escaped "And two lead to an extra bottle."

"Olivia." Alex said gently "How serious is this?" she chose her next words carefully "Do you need help?"

"I don't think I'm to that point yet, but I'm terrified I'm going to be." She finally let the tears fall.

Alex quickly moved to the other side and wrapped her arms around the brunette. She held her as Olivia cried, thankful they were the only ones in the café. "Liv." she waited till Olivia looked up "I know we're not together but I'll do anything to help you." she grabbed a napkin and gently wiped Olivia's tears.

Olivia burst into tears again at the love and concern in Alex's voice. "But why?"

"Because I love you."

Olivia pulled Alex in for a hug "I love you too. I never stopped."

They sat quietly for a bit longer, until their tears finally stopped. Stepping out into the night air burst the bubble they'd been in. "Are you gonna be okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'm sure Tucker is worried about you." she hoped she kept her contempt for the man out of her voice.

"I ended it." Olivia sighed.

"When?"

She met Alex's gaze "Just before I came after you."

"Olivia I never intended for you to end your relationship. I only wanted you to know how I felt. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Olivia said as she took the blonde's hands "It needed to, it's only been a few dates. It started with the offer of a drink, which turned into occasionally meeting for a drink. Eventually it turned into a date." She blushed a bit "We haven't even slept together."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think it was because I was struggling, and lonely, I just went with it."

"Forgive me Olivia," Alex cautiously began "Was he encouraging your drinking?" _I'll kill him if he was._

"No." she tilted her head a bit "Well, he didn't encourage it, but he didn't try to deter me either."

They started walking now, both living on the Upper West Side but in different neighborhoods. Their trip was spent in silence, both contemplating everything that had been spoken. Finally coming to the corner where Olivia's apartment, their apartment, was located. They stopped and faced one another.

"Are you sure you're okay to continue home by yourself?"

"I'm sure, it's not that far."

"Call me when you get home?"

"Of course." Alex smiled.

"Listen, Alex." she paused "About us." Alex seemed to stop breathing. "I was wondering, would you be open to giving us another shot?" her voice cracking "Maybe we could be a family?"

Alex felt her knees go weak at the words. She walked over to Olivia, standing right in front of her "I'd love nothing more."

"You do realize you're not getting just me, Noah is included."

"I do. I want both of you." she couldn't hold back any longer and leaned in. Their lips met for the first time in a year and a half. The love was still there, they could feel it.

Finally parting, tears in their eyes, they simply smiled at one another. They held one another without saying a word, simply enjoying the fact they could do so once again.

"He sleeps with your teddy bear." Olivia whispered.

Alex pulled back slightly, looking confused.

"Noah." Olivia clarified. "He sleeps with the teddy bear you sent when I adopted him. He won't go to sleep without it."

Alex felt the tears again.

"He knows Mommy's special friend Alex gave it to him."

Alex pulled the brunette into her arms and held her tight for a moment.

"How would you like to meet Noah? Obviously not tonight since he's asleep," Olivia laughed "But maybe tomorrow?"

"I'd love to meet him!"

"Come over in the morning? We could go to the park, have lunch."

"It sounds perfect." Alex leaned in for one more kiss before turning to walk away.

"Hey Alex?"

The blonde turned.

"Earlier, when you asked how I was?"

Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry, I love you, and I want you back. That's what I really meant to say."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this is marked as complete, but it continued to nag at me and I had to add more. There will be one chapter after this one. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alex nervously shifted from one foot to the other as she stood just outside Olivia's apartment. She'd been elated the night before when Olivia asked if they could try again, if they could be a family. Now, even though she wanted nothing more than to be with the brunette again, she would readily admit she was nervous. Now a child was involved. Although she'd hoped that someday they would have a child together, she knew the dynamic would be different as she was coming into an established family. Her biggest fear being Noah wouldn't like her. With one last steadying breath she knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Olivia smiled as she opened the door. Although she was genuinely happy to see Alex, her smile was also one of relief. She knew Alex was sincere the night before in saying she wanted another chance for them, but part of her had been afraid Alex would change her mind.

"Hey."

"Come on in." Olivia opened the door further, welcoming her in.

Alex looked around the living area of the apartment, memories of the time they'd shared here flooding her mind. She pushed them down for now, deciding there would be time for that later. Now, she was focused on building new memories. "These are for you." she held out a bouquet of flowers.

"I feel like I should be the one getting you flowers, not the other way around." Her tone slightly sad and apologetic.

"Nonsense." Alex placed a hand on Olivia's arm "We're here now, that's all that matters."

Olivia smiled then leaned in, placing a kiss to Alex's cheek "I'm glad we're here now."

Alex took a moment to look around the room; a toy box in the corner with a few toys scattered around the floor, and pictures of Noah on almost every available surface.

"Sorry it's such a mess." Olivia was slightly embarrassed. She'd tried to straighten up as best she could but Noah didn't always allow that. "I asked Noah to put his toys away, which he did, but then just before you arrived he decided to drag them out again."

"Don't worry about it, Liv. I'd always hoped to see toys scattered around this living room." the words slipping out before she realized it. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Alex. Truthfully, it's what I always wanted too…it's just not the route I thought we'd take. And that's-"

Alex cut her off "Olivia, how about we stop the apologies?" seeing the brunette about to speak she smiled and placed her finger to Olivia's lips "I know you think what we went through was all your fault, but it's not. I share responsibility in it too. And I know you want to argue with me right now because I know you better than you know yourself." At that Olivia grinned "But we're not going to discuss it, place blame, etc. Should we take time to talk about it all? Maybe, but right now all I care about is being here with you. I just want to be in this moment and enjoy it." she grinned when Olivia placed a kiss to the finger that was still on her lips "And most importantly, I want to meet Noah."

"Okay." Olivia leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Where is the little guy?"

"He was playing in his room." Olivia turned to call him but turned back "Um, I should probably tell you…Noah is very shy. With the start he had in life, being bounced from foster home to foster home not to mention foster care centers, he's a little wary of strangers. I'm not saying you have to treat him differently, but I don't want you to worry if he doesn't take to you immediately."

"Okay."

"Noah?" Olivia called down the hall "Come in here, sweetheart."

Alex couldn't help but smile as Noah ran into the room and crashed into his mother's legs. When he saw their visitor he slid behind Olivia, keeping his arms wrapped around her left leg and cautiously peering around his mother. Alex gave him a small wave, causing Noah to look up at the brunette.

Olivia crouched down, wrapping her arm around Noah as the boy cuddled closer to her "Noah, I want you to meet someone."

Alex crouched down to his level.

"Noah, this is Alex. Alex this is Noah."

"Hi Noah."

Noah looked at Alex for a moment then back to Olivia. After another wave from Alex he held his hand up and gave her a small wave in return.

"This is Mommy's special friend Alex."

A flicker of something crossed Noah's features. He broke from Olivia's embrace and ran to his room.

"I didn't upset him, did I?" Alex asked nervously.

"No." Olivia was puzzled "I'm not sure what he's up to."

As Noah ran back into the room Olivia's eyes widened in realization when she saw what was in his hands. "Ayex." He whispered to the brunette as he held the teddy bear he slept with every night.

Alex's hand covered her mouth as she tried to hold back the tears. Noah was holding the very teddy bear she'd sent the day his adoption was finalized. She flashed back to the night before when Olivia told her he'd slept with the toy ever since.

"Yes, sweetheart, yes." Olivia said with tears in her eyes "Alex gave you teddy. What do you say?"

Noah leaned closer to his mother as he whispered "Tank you."

"Oh you're welcome, Noah."

"Sorry I'm not completely ready yet." Olivia said as she stood and urged Noah to go play. "All I have to do is finish packing his bag and we're good to go."

"Take your time." Alex joined Olivia in the kitchen, her attention going between watching Noah play and the brunette gather a few snacks for the boy. Her heart melted as she looked at a few drawings hanging on the refrigerator.

"So, what are our exact plans for this picnic?" Olivia asked as she finished.

"Well, I thought we could just grab something from a deli and head to the park." She then seemed unsure of herself "But now I'm realizing that may not work for Noah. I'm sorry, I should've asked first. Do you want to pack something from here?"

"It's okay. He's not a terribly picky eater, he just doesn't eat a lot. I can find him something at a deli." Olivia chuckled and placed a hand on Alex's arm when she could still see the uncertainty in her eyes "Don't worry Alex, kids aren't quite as high maintenance as some people think they are."

After eating lunch Alex and Olivia were seated on a bench watching Noah play in the sandbox. "He's precious, Olivia."

"He is, isn't he?" Olivia smiled brightly "Although, I'm a little biased."

"So, how does this work?" Alex asked after a moment of silence.

"How does what work?" Olivia turned to face the blonde, a confused look on her face.

"Us." Alex gestured between the two of them then Noah "I've never been in a relationship with someone who has a kid before."

Olivia grinned at the blonde's nervousness. If she were being honest she'd worried about it a bit herself the night before, but her love for Alex and her desire for them to be a family won out. "Honestly, I don't know. We just take it one day at a time."

"I know he is your main priority."

"You're a priority too." Olivia answered sincerely while taking Alex's hand.

"I know, but I also know he's your child and your main concern in life. I don't have blinders on going into this Olivia, my eyes are wide open. I also know that being in his life he will be a main priority for me as well."

Olivia smiled and teared up a bit at how committed Alex already was. "I think I just fell in love with you a little more."

Alex chuckled and leaned in for a gentle kiss "I'm serious. When you asked me last night if we could try again, if we could be a family, it was the greatest thing I'd heard in a long time…aside from you telling me you still loved me. But I want you to know I am one hundred percent committed you and Noah, to us as a family."

As if on cue, before Olivia could respond, Noah was standing in front of them. "Mama." He leaned over on her leg, staring at Alex as he did so.

"I think someone's getting tired."

As they gathered their things Alex reached her hand out to Noah, he looked at her hand then back to her face for a moment before leaning into Olivia, offering Alex a small smile as he did so. She'd tried little things with him since they left the apartment but so far he hadn't responded too much.

Less than two blocks from the park Noah was sound asleep in his stroller. Olivia and Alex walked in companionable silence, the simple joy of being able to walk together through the city not lost on them. As they held hands, Olivia didn't miss Alex's eyes drifting toward the stroller occasionally. "You want to?" she nodded toward the stroller.

"What?"

Olivia let go and nodded again. Alex looked stunned for a moment then stepped over and took the stroller with her free hand. The blonde was surprised when she was suddenly overcome with emotion. She hadn't expected it and was definitely unprepared for it.

"Alex?" Olivia asked when she saw Alex taking a few deep breaths and blinking back tears "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded. She took a steadying breath and turned to smile at Olivia, tears reflecting in her eyes "I'm great."

Back in the apartment Alex settled on the couch while Olivia put Noah in his bed. After Olivia settled in opposite Alex she took time to watch the blonde. She could see the happiness on Alex's face, the same happiness she saw on her own in the bathroom mirror. "Earlier, I take it you enjoyed pushing the stroller?"

Alex laughed and tilted her head as she blushed a bit "I did." she stretched her arm across the back of the couch and took Olivia's hand "I always wanted us to be a family, and no matter how new this is…not you and I but the three of us, it just feels so right."

"It does," Olivia squeezed her hand "It really does."

"So how do you want to go about this?" Alex sat her cup of tea on the table. Seeing Olivia's raised eyebrow she elaborated. "Going forward. Do we want to keep it under wraps for a while, or do we want to go ahead and tell people?"

"I think," Olivia slid closer to Alex "Keeping it quiet for just a bit would be okay. I mean I am beyond thrilled we are doing this again, but maybe just taking some time for us as well as us and Noah would probably be good for us all." She now slid close enough that their faces were inches apart "Besides, it'll give us some time to get…reacquainted." She pressed their lips together, melting into it as she felt Alex settle further down into the couch and pull her along with her.

"Mama!"

Both ladies jumped as Noah rounded the couch and stopped in front of them. Alex blushed profusely at being caught making out with his mother although she wasn't quite sure why, it wasn't as if he understood they were making out. Olivia dropped her head on Alex's shoulder and groaned before pulling back. "Ugh…the joys of motherhood." She began laughing at the look on Alex's face. "Don't worry, he doesn't have a clue." She turned a cartoon on then stood and motioned Alex to follow. "He usually has a snack after a nap, typically some fruit."

"O-okay." Alex nodded. She suddenly felt like she should be taking notes.

Olivia took pity on the younger woman and held her hands. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to freak you out or overwhelm you. It's just-I want us to be a family and you're okay with that."

Alex nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," Olivia grinned "Just trying to help you get used to the routine."

Alex stayed the rest of the evening; Noah had warmed up a bit, but he was still a little cautious of her. After dinner Alex cleaned up while Olivia gave Noah his bath.

"Ready for bed?" Alex grinned as Noah came into the kitchen after his bath.

"Go pick out a book." Olivia said. Both grinning as Noah ran to the bookshelf.

Alex sat on the couch, Olivia next to her with enough room for Noah between them. Olivia was doing her best to include Alex in their routine so Noah would become more comfortable with her.

Noah ran back in carrying a book and his teddy. He climbed up between the pair, sitting slightly closer to Olivia than Alex but not glued to her like he had been earlier in the day. Olivia picked up the book but Noah placed his hand on hers. "Ayex." He handed to book to the blonde.

Alex's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You want Alex to read to you?" Olivia asked while trying not to cry.

"Yes." he said quietly.

Alex looked from Noah to Olivia. Seeing tears in Olivia's eyes brought some to her own. "Goodnight Moon, huh?" Alex looked at the book.

"It's his current favorite."

By the time she was finished Noah had drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped around his teddy. "I'll be back in just a minute." Olivia picked the boy up and carried him to his room.

When Olivia returned she was surprised to see Alex preparing to leave. "You're not leaving, are you?" she placed her hands on Alex's waist and kissed her lightly "I was thinking since Noah is asleep we could pick up where we left off earlier." She nodded to the couch.

Alex smiled "I'd love to continue what we were doing earlier, but maybe we should take it a little slow." Seeing the look on Olivia's face she continued "Trust me Liv, I'm in this for good so we don't have to rush." She leaned in for a gentle kiss "We've got the rest of our lives." She pulled Olivia close "I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia teared up "I'm not going anywhere either. And I like the sound of that, the rest of our lives."

"It's true, Liv. This is it; you, me, Noah…this is the rest of our lives."

"Would you be able to get together tomorrow? Maybe lunch?"

Alex nodded "As far as I know my schedule is pretty clear. Unless something comes up."

"Same here, but I think I can manage it."

"My office?" Alex grinned.

"Sure." Olivia gave her a shy smile "And maybe you could join Noah and me for dinner tomorrow evening?"

"I'd love to." Alex leaned in for another kiss, their bodies pressed close as they held one another. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So glad you all liked the continuation. I know it was a bit of a surprise. Here is chapter three, maybe not as big a jump into the future as you'd hoped but this is what came to mind when I began chapter two. At the moment I do have a fourth chapter in the works, just a short one to kind of tie it all up. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dreary New York morning as Alex entered her office. While her morning had started out great it had steadily headed downhill. A meeting with the DA to start the day off had been mostly squabbling among several of her colleagues then a meeting with opposing counsel in an upcoming case that was already on shaky ground. Collapsing in her chair Alex reached into the top drawer and pulled out a photo that made her smile. The picture was of her, Olivia and Noah at the park. As much as she'd love to have the photo on her desk they had yet to disclose their relationship to anyone, she decided it best for the time to keep it hidden. It didn't mean she didn't pull it out randomly throughout the day, the photo never failing to make her smile. Even though they hadn't told anyone they were back together, Fin had figured it out for himself. The older detective telling them how happy he was for them, and promising to keep their secret until they were ready for everyone to know.

Picking up her phone Alex sent a quick text to Olivia asking if she was free for lunch. When she had left Olivia's apartment that morning neither were sure how their day would shape up so they hadn't made any plans except for a family dinner that evening. In the time since they'd decided to give their relationship another chance they'd done their best to have dinner together as a family as often as possible. It was just shy of a month since that night they admitted they wanted to try again. In that time Alex had spent almost every free moment with Olivia and Noah. Of course they'd had evenings out as a couple so they could reconnect, but for Alex the best times were all three of them as a family. Granted she loved those nights out as a couple. It was on one of those nights, they'd only been back together just over two weeks, which they reconnected fully as a couple and as lovers. That night there had been words of love, tears of sadness over the time they'd lost, but also tears of joy over being together again as well as what the future held for them. Alex smiled as she reflected on that night at her apartment. The rush of joy and excitement she felt when Olivia told her Lucy would be staying overnight with Noah, the butterflies in her stomach as the reality sunk in.

There had been several such evenings over the last few weeks. Alex had been a little concerned the first couple times she stayed the night at Olivia's, wanting to be out before Noah was up. Olivia had laughed and reassured her as she had the evening Noah caught them kissing, he was a toddler not a teenager. This morning had been one of those mornings she woke up at Olivia's, the trio having breakfast together. Alex was also becoming more accustomed to taking care of Noah and he in turn was getting more attached as well. This morning he'd allowed her to get him dressed while Olivia got ready. It was small steps with him, but each step was occurring more frequently and Alex loved every moment.

When Alex next glanced at the time she realized it had been two hours since her text to Olivia. She understood the brunette couldn't always reply immediately, but she was surprised it had been this long. She sent another quick text telling her she'd see her that evening then went back to her work. Less than fifteen minutes passed and her phone rang. Figuring it was Olivia she didn't bother to look at the screen "Hey!"

"Alex."

The blonde startled a bit and pulled her phone away to check the number when she heard Fin's voice "Fin? Uh, sorry, I figured it was Liv."

"Where are you?" he asked in an even tone.

Alex's heart began to pound and her breath became shaky. She'd received a call a few years ago that began like this. She closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't history repeating itself. "I'm in my office, why? What's wrong?"

"Olivia is currently being held hostage in a townhouse."

Alex closed her eyes to ward off the tears, although it didn't help. "What? I mean how?" her thoughts then turned to the little boy "Noah? Oh my God, was he with her? Is he okay?"

"Noah's fine, he's with Lucy." Fin then explained the events of the morning. He tried reassuring her that they were on scene and they would get her out safely.

After hanging up Alex pulled the photo of the three of them out again, tears streaming down her face as she looked at how happy they were. As much as she tried to fight it, memories from when Lewis had kidnapped Olivia flashed through her mind. No one deserved this, Olivia definitely didn't deserve to have this happen to her again. The longer she sat there the more anxious she became. Knowing it was probably not what she should do, Alex didn't care, and she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Alex took a cab to within a block of the townhouse. She still wasn't sure whether Fin gave her the address knowing she would come, or if it was an honest slip up on his part. In all the years she'd known him Fin didn't slip up, she took it as a sign. Approaching the crime scene tape a uniform officer attempted to stop her. Alex flashed her DA's office badge and gave the young woman a look that said 'I dare you' as she lifted the tape and ducked under.

Seeing the crowd of officers she recognized Fin and Carisi immediately.

"Cabot?" Carisi said as she approached "What are you doing here?"

"Any word?" Alex addressed Fin.

"Not yet." He took her arm and began to guide her to the mobile command. "I haven't said a word about you two." He whispered so no one would hear.

"Thanks." Alex ignored the glances she received from the few officers inside the bus, along with Mike Dodds and Barba. She gave her fellow attorney a confused look, one he returned. She figured maybe he was there to represent the DA's office in an attempt at any negotiations. She stood by and listened as they talked, her stomach knotting up at every detail. Alex finally collapsed into the chair behind her, unable to stand any longer as she thought about what Olivia could be going through.

Barba leaned back on the desktop behind him and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He'd known about the break up, but considering Olivia's mood over the last few weeks and now Alex's appearance at the scene he wondered if they were now back together.

"Okay, seriously, what's she doin' here?" Carisi asked Fin.

"It's really none of your damn business!" Alex said.

Carisi held his hands up in surrender. He looked to Fin, the older detective giving him a look that clearly said he should get out for a bit.

"You okay?" Barba whispered.

"No." Alex's voice was full of the unshed tears she was holding back.

Barba's suspicions were now confirmed. He squeezed the blonde's shoulder "They'll get her out, I know they will."

Time passed agonizingly slow for Alex. She knew there was a hostage negotiator on the scene and everyone was doing what they could to resolve the situation. Hearing the door open Alex looked up to see Tucker enter. She gave Barba a confused look.

"He used to be on the Hostage Negotiation team, stays up to date in case he's needed." He swallowed as he debated his next words "Apparently Liv called him."

Alex took a deep breath and turned her head, she squeezed a fist and relaxed it. She wasn't angry with Olivia, not at all. She figured Olivia knew this about him and thought he would be her ticket out. She also knew if Olivia was allowed a call there was no way the brunette would call her. Olivia never wanted her to worry, and if she knew she was on scene would probably be furious with Fin for calling.

Tucker bristled at the sight of the blonde. "What the hell is she doing here?" he knew exactly why she was there, and he didn't like it.

"Don't you all have more important things to do than ask that question?" she shot a look to Carisi.

"Look Counselor, this is official police business." his tone dismissive.

"Really?" Alex stood and pointed in the direction of the street "Is that why Dodds and a paramedic is standing out there in their underwear? Is that how you conduct 'official police business'? How about you stop nuttin' around and get Olivia and those kids out of there?!"

Fin put an arm around the blonde in an attempt to calm her down.

Alex stepped from Fin's embrace and stood in front of Tucker, giving him one of her smiles she reserved for when she knew she had someone on the stand right where she wanted them "And you know exactly why I'm fuckin' here."

The older man scoffed before turning and walking away.

Time continued to drag but it appeared they were making some progress. Alex kept her mind occupied by texting Lucy; checking in on Noah and seeing if the younger woman would be willing to stay longer into the evening if needed. On one hand Alex felt a little excitement at checking in on Noah, something she did a little more lately, as well as making arrangements for his care. At the same time though it broke her heart that the current situation was what was leading to her taking on more of a parental role.

"They're coming out." Carisi said as he jerked his headphones off and ran out of the mobile unit.

Alex started to the door but Fin stopped her "Stay here."

"I'm going out there."

"Alex, please." he tried, looking to Barba for help. "There are a lot of guns out there, things could get sketchy."

Alex felt the tears again, this time a few spilled over "Bring her back to me, Fin."

"You got it."

Alex wrapped one arm around her torso and placed her free hand over her mouth. She turned and was met by Barba who wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"She's gonna be fine." Hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"I can't lose her, Barba…not now."

His earlier suspicions about a rekindled relationship now confirmed "You won't." he gave her a comforting smile "Liv isn't gonna leave you now."

A couple agonizing moments passed when a gunshot pierced the air. Alex jerked suddenly, her eyes going wide with fear. She bolted from the bus and ran toward the townhouse.

Olivia nearly collapsed when she heard the gunshot. Those brief moments on the sidewalk had been the most frightening since her time with Lewis. In some ways even more frightening. Her mind kept going to Noah, what would happen to him if something happened to her? Her mind had also went to Alex; they were just getting back to where they wanted to be, they were slowly becoming a family, she couldn't lose it all now.

Olivia stumbled forward, grabbing onto Carisi and Tucker who were waiting for her. She was aware of them asking if she was okay but her little boy was all she could think of "Noah! Where's Noah?!"

"He's with Lucy." Carisi answered. He'd never seen the brunette like this. "He's fine, we're gonna get you to him."

Olivia nodded, her boy was safe. Now it was Alex on her mind. All she wanted was for the blonde to hold her and let her know it was all over now. She didn't have to wait long, hearing Alex's voice carry over the commotion.

"Olivia!"

Olivia broke from the guys hold and raced to the blonde, collapsing into her arms. "I love you!" she cried as wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Oh God, Olivia!" Alex cried while holding on as tightly as she could. "I love you so much!" she took several deep breaths, trying to convince herself that Olivia was there in her arms and seemingly okay. She pulled back to face the brunette; Olivia's face bruised and bloodied, her eyes gave away the trauma she'd experienced inside the house, but she could also see love and the relief at them being together now. "Are you okay?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip as more tears escaped, but she nodded while giving a watery smile "I am now that I'm with you. And I'll be even better when we're with our boy."

Alex thought her heart was going to leap from her chest when Olivia said 'our boy' but she contained her excitement. She wasn't even sure Olivia was aware she said it. The brunette still dazed and traumatized from her experience. Alex decided she'd tuck that comment away in her heart and leave it for a more appropriate moment.

Olivia couldn't focus on anything, her thoughts were a jumble, so she focused on going home to Noah and Alex's arms around her while the blonde whispered words of comfort. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Dodds, Fin and Barba, she gave them a slight nod of appreciation and thanks for their work in getting her out.

Dodds and Barba gave her a sad smile while Fin simply nodded, all their years together he and Olivia could read one another like a book.

Alex finally left the embrace, putting her arm around Olivia and beginning to walk away. Her gaze fell on Tucker and Carisi still watching them; Carisi looking just as confused as when she showed up and Tucker's expression a mix of jealousy and hurt. Alex had seen a look of relief in his eyes as he and Carisi escorted Olivia away, but it hadn't lasted. As much as she didn't like the older man, as much as she wanted to rub it in that she was back with Olivia, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was so grateful for Olivia being safe, and whether she wanted to admit it or not he had played a part in her safe return. Alex smiled at Carisi and placed a hand over her heart, the young detective acknowledging the sentiment by smiling in return. Alex then turned to Tucker, her smile was gone but she barely nodded her head and mouthed 'thank you'. Tucker simply gave her slight nod, his stance stiff and rigid.

"C'mon baby, let's get you home." Alex whispered as she began to lead Olivia to a waiting squad car.

Later that evening Alex stood in Olivia's kitchen fixing them a cup of tea while watching Olivia and Noah cuddle on the couch. After a trip to the hospital to be checked out, Olivia gave her statement then the couple went back to Olivia's. Of course Noah had been curious about his Mommy's bruises but Olivia played them off as nothing more than a booboo. Having heard those words Noah had insisted he be able to put one of his Mickey Mouse Band-Aids on her. Even though it wasn't necessary she couldn't help but indulge the little boy and was now sporting two Mickey Band-Aids.

Olivia smiled when Alex handed her a cup of tea and sat down, Noah between them. As much as she'd wanted to be close to Alex since stepping into the blonde's arms that afternoon she'd also wanted her son close. She'd barely let Noah out of arms reach since coming home and thankfully her son had been in a cuddly mood, he could clearly tell something was wrong. She watched as Alex ruffled Noah's hair, Noah giggling and playfully grabbing the blonde's hand. Olivia felt tears in her eyes when Noah leaned over and hugged Alex. Olivia reached across the back of the couch and took Alex's hand in her own, seeing tears reflecting back at her in those blue eyes.

"Okay, buddy boy." Alex looked down at Noah "It's almost bedtime."

"Ayex read?" he asked.

Alex grinned and nodded "Go grab a book."

Olivia smiled as Noah ran to the book shelf to pick out his bedtime story. Her heart melted at Alex taking on a more parental role as she had in the last few weeks. Alex seemed nervous and awkward at first when it came to caring for him, but now she seemed to be settling comfortably into her place in his life. Noah too had warmed considerably to the blonde and on the few nights she hadn't been able to be there for bedtime he insisted on calling her just as he did when Olivia couldn't be there.

Storytime over, and Noah asleep, the ladies resettled on the couch, sitting in silence and reflecting on the day. "Do you want me to stay tonight?" they'd spent most nights together in the last week or so, but Alex didn't want to overstep her bounds. She would understand if Olivia wanted or needed to be alone, but she also felt old fears creep in of Olivia pushing her away again. This time though she wouldn't allow it, if Olivia began to push this time Alex was prepared to fight like hell.

"Please." Olivia's eyes watery "I want you to stay…I need you to stay." She wanted Alex there, but she also knew what the blonde was thinking. She'd just gotten Alex back, no way was she going to push her away again.

Alex slid closer and pulled Olivia into her arms "I'm right here." She soothingly ran her hand up and down Olivia's back. After a few quiet moments Olivia began to sob. Alex began to cry herself but did her best to control her emotions and support the brunette. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm right here."

Olivia wiped her eyes but rested her head on Alex's chest, unable to look up at her "It was so awful. I couldn't do anything."

Alex rested back against the corner of the couch, pulling Olivia with her and holding her "Olivia, its okay, you don't have to talk about it right now."

"Yes, I do." she finally managed to look up "That is, if you're okay with it."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, Olivia was letting her in, she wasn't pushing away. "I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'm here." She brushed her thumb across Olivia's cheek, wiping away tears "As I've said, I love you and I'm not going anywhere…ever."

A couple hours passed as Olivia recounted the day. Both cried as Olivia spoke; Olivia over her experience, Alex cried not just for the Crivello family but for Olivia as well. Alex was amazed at the change in Olivia. Even before they were a couple Olivia was famous for keeping things in, for preferring to work problems out in her own way instead of letting others help. She wasn't sure if the change had come about from their breakup, from becoming a mother and the changes that brought, or if it was a combination of many factors. Whatever the change was, Alex was just happy the brunette was allowing her in completely.

It was just after one am and both were still cuddled on the couch. Alex was barely awake, lightly stroking her fingers through Olivia's hair. She knew the brunette had dozed off as Olivia's arms had gone slack where they were wrapped around her torso. She grinned as she heard a small snore come from Olivia, something the brunette swore she didn't do. "Liv? Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"You ready to go to bed? It's well past midnight."

"'Kay."

They checked in on Noah one last time the quickly went through their nightly routine and climbed in bed. "I hope you're not mad at me." Alex said as she pulled the covers up.

"Mad at you? Why?" Olivia was genuinely confused.

"For showing up today." Alex began to tear up again "I couldn't help it. I mean, as soon as I heard what had happened I had to be there. I couldn't lose you, not now."

Olivia rolled onto her side and cuddled close to Alex, their arms wrapped around another. "I'm not mad. In fact, I was so relieved to see you. All I could think about while in there was coming back to Noah and you." she leaned in and lightly kissed the blonde. "Actually," she said while pulling back "I was afraid you would be mad at me."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because I called Tucker." Olivia sighed. She saw Alex about to speak but cut her off "He asked if there was anyone in NYPD who cared if I made it. My first thought was Fin, but then I thought of Tucker. I knew he'd been in Hostage Negotiation. And regardless of our recent history, I knew he would do whatever was necessary to get me out."

"Liv, we've talked about all that, about him. I wasn't mad when I saw him there. I may've never liked the man, still don't and probably never will, but I am grateful for what he did." she shook her head lightly "I mean hell, I said thank you to the son of a bitch."

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle.

"Olivia, I'm not looking back, only forward. Yes, I look back on our time before because we had some great times, but I'm positive the best is yet to come for us."

"For us as a family?" Olivia's expression hopeful.

"Definitely as a family." Alex debated what she was about to say but went with it "For us and our boy."

A smile slowly spread across Olivia's face "You heard that?"

"Let's just say I'm glad a bus was nearby because I thought I was gonna pass out when you said it."

"I mean it." she was sincere. "I know it's still early on for us, and we probably still have things to talk about and work through, but I am completely committed to you, our relationship and our family. I'm not trying to spring anything on you this soon, but I do consider us a family and I think of Noah as ours."

"I've begun to think of him as mine too. I love him so much."

"He loves you too. Anytime you're not here he asks about you, especially at bedtime and when he wakes up."

The room grew quiet as they began to drift off. Alex leaned in for a kiss, their lips lingering for a moment as both knew this evening could've ended completely different than it was. "Get some rest." Alex whispered. "I'll get up in the morning and get Noah ready. I'm taking tomorrow off."

Olivia shook her head "Thanks, but I'm keeping him home. I just want him here." She was told to take a few days, and for once she wasn't going to argue. "We can all three spend the day together."

"Sounds good." Alex settled further down in the bed "G'night, love you."

"Love you too."

After a few moments Olivia whispered "Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming to me that night, following me to the bathroom. Thank you for telling me you still loved me."

Alex smiled, her eyes still closed, and pulled the brunette closer "Always means always, Olivia. I'll always love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this is the final chapter, this little short is officially complete. Just a little time jump from the last chapter, a catch-up on where they are in life now. And after the events of the last chapter I figured a little happiness was in order. Thank you all for taking time to read and review! Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

 _Present Day_

"Mommy!" Noah called out from the living room "We're gonna be late!" It was mid-April, the sun was shining on a warm Saturday afternoon, and today was going to be his first t-ball game. The five-year-old so excited he'd wanted to put his uniform on as soon as he woke up.

"I'll be there in a minute! And no, we're not gonna be late!"

Noah anxiously checked again that his shoes were tied then looked in the mirror that his hat was on correctly. "Mommy!"

"Noah." Alex said walking down the stairs. "We have plenty of time." she smiled at her son, over a year since she'd officially adopted him and she still sometimes couldn't believe he was hers.

It had now been two-and-a-half years since she and Olivia had rekindled their relationship. Alex often thought they'd had a great relationship pre-Lewis, but it couldn't compare to their relationship now. They had taken the pain and heartache from their breakup and used it to build the foundation of a strong, loving relationship. Just shy of their one year anniversary Olivia had asked her to adopt Noah. Alex had tearfully, and enthusiastically, accepted. And just a couple months later, on New Year's Eve, Olivia proposed. They married the following June, their first wedding anniversary now less than two months away.

"Mama's not here yet." Noah said worriedly as they gathered their things to leave.

"She'll be there sweetheart." Alex smiled. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick text to the brunette who'd had to go to the station for a situation earlier that morning. _'So help me, if you miss our son's first game I'll kill you.'_

It was just a moment that a response popped up _'Not a doubt in my mind Counselor. I'll be there, headed to the park as we speak. Oh, you might want to be careful making threats by text. If something were to happen to me it's not gonna look so good for you when TARU goes through my messages ;)'_

Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled _'See you at the park. Love you.'_

All she received in reply was the blowing a kiss emoji.

Alex double checked she'd locked up then turned to see Noah standing on the top step; the boy wearing white baseball pants, a blue t-shirt (the team names only going by color) with his number seven on the back. Alex smiled at the name, Cabot-Benson, across the back of his shirt.

"Are you sure Mama will be there?"

"I promise, she'll be there." She smiled.

Getting into the car Alex glanced up at their brownstone. This had been another one of the changes since they'd gotten back together. Alex had kept her apartment but eventually spent all her nights at Olivia's. Finally, after many months of being back together, Olivia pointed out that it would be more convenient if they lived under one roof. Alex was the one to mention finding another place. While she had loved that apartment, and it had been a fresh start after the nightmare that was Lewis, she wondered if making another fresh start would be a good idea. They spent time discussing it, and finally deciding to search out a small brownstone. Alex had been concerned that moving could upset Noah, but when he found out he'd have a bigger room plus a small backyard he became very excited. Now they had a small townhouse on the Upper West Side in a quiet neighborhood.

Arriving at the park Alex walked Noah over to where his team was waiting. Just outside the fence she stopped to take his picture.

"I was wondering when you two would get here!"

"Mama!" Noah called out as he ran to the brunette.

Olivia hugged her son and smiled at her wife as she approached "Told ya I'd beat you here."

Alex kissed the brunette quickly "Lucky for you." then giving her a playful wink.

They stood along the fence watching the game, cheering on Noah's team and anxiously waiting their son's turn at bat. "So," Olivia was leaning on the fence watching as the opposing team took the field as it was Noah's team's turn at bat. "Amanda asked if Noah could have a sleepover with Jesse tonight."

"She did?" Alex asked, a playful grin on her face.

"She did. I think it's just a repayment for us keeping Jesse that weekend a while back. But you know how much Noah loves them."

Alex playfully bumped her wife's hip with her own "It also means a night alone for us."

"So it's okay to text Amanda and tell her we're taking her up on her offer?"

"Yes, but not right now." She nodded to home plate.

"Go Noah!" Olivia cheered as she saw Noah step up to the tee.

It was a swing and a miss.

"It's okay Noah!" Alex encouraged.

His second try was another strike.

Alex and Olivia nervously glanced at one another. Noah had worked hard in practice, they'd practiced with him in their backyard as well, and he was so excited about playing. They hoped he wouldn't become discouraged in his first game. Alex clasped her hands in front of her where she was leaning on the fence, as if she were praying. She closed her eyes for a second then focused her son again "You can do it, Noah!"

He took another swing and this time connected with the ball. While some of the opposing team scrambled for the ball Noah began running for first base.

"Go, baby, go!" Olivia shouted.

"That's my son!" Alex shouted in excitement as she jumped up and down.

When the game ended Noah was all smiles as he ran to his mothers. "I had so much fun!"

"You did great, sweetheart!" Olivia hugged him as he threw his arms around her waist.

"The best player out there." Alex taking her turn for a hug. "So, are you glad you signed up?"

"Yeah! I love it!"

"Well…I think this calls for a celebration." Alex said as they started to their car. "How about ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to give him ice cream then send him to Amanda's later?" Olivia asked.

"It's still early, the sugar will wear off on us." Alex said sarcastically.

Over ice cream Olivia told Noah of the offer she'd received "Sweetheart, how would you like to stay the night with Aunt Amanda and Jesse this evening?"

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I like going there. Amanda is so funny and I love playing with Jesse."

Once they were back home Noah was playing on their patio while Olivia and Alex watched from the kitchen. "Well, since we have the rare free night what do you want to do?" Alex asked as she sipped a cup of tea.

"I don't know. Maybe dinner and a show?"

"Or, dinner and dancing?"

"Mmm…" Olivia leaned into Alex from behind, wrapping her arms around the blonde "I can't remember the last time we went dancing."

Alex sat her cup down and turned. Olivia placed her hands on the counter on either side of her wife, effectively pinning her in. Alex placed her hands on Olivia's waist and pulled her body against her own "Dinner, dancing then back here for a little…fun." Waggling her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Oh, I plan on having a lot of fun." Olivia said before claiming Alex's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Yuck!" Noah said, surprising his parents. His eyes wide as he'd caught them kissing "Did you just have your tongue in her mouth?!"

Olivia turned several shades of red at being caught making out. As she looked at a blushing Alex she suddenly flashed back to that afternoon several years ago when Noah caught them making out on the couch. My how the times had changed she thought.

"Go back out and put away your toys, then we'll get your bag together to take to Amanda's later."

"Still think it's no big deal him seeing us making out?" Alex joked, but she was her own shade of crimson.

"Shut up."

"I love our son dearly, but I think a night alone is sorely needed." Alex joked.

Olivia's expression turned playful, one often reserved for the bedroom. She took a few slow steps until she was standing in front of the blonde "And just think," she leaned in close so her lips were right by Alex's ear "Once we're back home tonight I can kiss you anywhere I want." She pulled back and looked Alex in the eyes "And I'm not talking about anywhere in this house, although I can do that too. I mean I can kiss you anywhere I want…."

"Ugh, you're gonna kill me before the night is over." Alex whispered.

"You're the one who wanted me." Olivia was flirty but there was a sincerity in her voice as well.

"I do. I want you now and for all eternity."

"And you've got me."


End file.
